


N/Hyuk

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Adorable, M/M, Meeting for the first time, Sweet, cheek kiss, playful, public kiss, raining au, wet hyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: The two happen to run into each other during a storm. Short fic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. This work was previously published on tumblr.

In the last fifteen minutes, the rain had gone from casual to a downpour. Hyuk held his briefcase over his head as he jogged down the street. He skittered to a stop at the bus stop, breathing a little heavy as he shook water from his case. He started to shake water off his person when a second person walked into the stop.  
“No umbrella?” The man questioned, his eyes looking over Hyuk. Dripping, Hyuk blinked rapidly. Gorgeous.  
“N-no.” Hyuk forgot about shaking the water from his person as he grew enthralled by the stranger. “I assumed it would stop but I was wrong.”  
The stranger smiled, shaking out his own umbrella. He shook a little and looked to the continuing rain outside the stop.  
“Ahh, well. Do you still have far to go?”  
“Not really.” Hyuk raised a hand, gesturing down the street. “Just to the building right over there. I was having lunch.”  
“Why don’t I walk you? We can share.” The stronger gave a small shake to his umbrella and Hyuj could feel a blush coming.  
“Oh, I couldn’t possibly…”  
“Don’t be silly.”  
Hyuk walked over and smiled warmly, feeling heat in his cheeks. The umbrella came up and Hyuk matched his pace with the strange man as they headed back into the rain.  
“I’m Hakyeon.” The man said, drawing the conversation warmly to casual.  
“Sanghyuk. It’s nice to meet you.” Hyuk held his briefcase in front of himself, both hands using fingers to hold the handle.  
“I like that name.” Hakyeon commented, the sound of their feet in the puddles a nice distraction.  
“Thank you. I like yours.” The building came up and he stood beside the door, eyes going to Hakyeon. The male stared at him, eyes sparkling with honest kindness. “I owe you.”  
“Do you often eat there?” Hakyeon hooked a thumb over his shoulder and Hyuk nodded. “Why not buy me dinner sometime?”  
Stunned, Hyuk stared with a slack jaw a moment before it snapped back into place. Hakyeon chuckled, the sound even better than his voice.  
“I would love to, yeah.”  
“I’ll see you then.” Hakyeon winked and turned, heading back toward the bus stop. Hyuk fidgeted, knowing he had to head back in for work. Making a soft noise, he jerked the door open and realized his breathing was chaotic. Unable to stop himself from smiling, cheeks twitching, he headed back to his office.


	2. N/Hyuk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is not beta'd. This was previously published on tumblr.

A noise squeaked from Hyuk’s sneaker as he shifted on his feet, the act making Hakyeon look over. On the busy street, N had somehow managed to hear it. Flushing up hot, Hyuk snapped his eyes away to pretend like he hadn’t been staring.

The leader looked away, Hyuk seeing it from the corner of his eyes. Breathing out a sigh of relief, he relaxed. Even though he’d nearly been caught, the male found himself staring at his hyung once more. The lift of those shoulders, and tickling of hair on the nape of N’s neck. The arch of his spine even while they waited in line. With a snap of surprise, he realized N was staring back at him.

Looking away, he reached a hand up and fluffed his bangs, trying to force his blush away. Glancing over, he saw N still looking, but this time there was a smirk on his face. He cocked his head up and took a step closer, Hyuk’s hand dropping in surprise.

“Yes, Sanghyuk?” The leader purred, coming even closer. “You’re staring at me.”

“I am not.” Hyuk nearly pouted, avoiding the obvious. N was not distracted. He reached over and poked the maknae, grinning.

“Yes, you are. Do I have something on my face?” He gripped an arm, Hyuk trying to pull away. “Is there food in my teeth.” Hyuk shook his head, fighting a smile as his leader tugged on him to come closer. “Is my hair a mess?” The shaking head went harder as the male chuckled, N playfully grabbing that face.

“No, hyung!” Hyuk cried, pushing away at the male with a huge grin.

“Then what is it? Want a hug? Maybe a kiss!” Hyuk choked on air, pushing he male a bit harder, cheeks redder. He started to spew a negative response but N smacked a kiss to his cheek and the noise drew attention from dozens of strangers. “Much better!” N beamed, letting the maknae go but continuing to watch that face flush.


End file.
